A Surprising Date
by hopelessromanticauthor
Summary: River grows tired of sitting alone at home without her beloved doctor with her. Until he takes her on a mid blowing date!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: my first fanfiction ever! so i decided to do it on my favorite ship! More chapters will be added later!**

River plopped down on the satin red sheets in the bedroom her and the doctor shared. As she sighed, she started to think.

_"I love the doctor so much...but we haven't had a single adventure recently...i miss traveling with him"_

As soon as these words escaped her lips, the door slammed open then shut. _"The doctor isn't home this early...hmm". _She grabbed her holster with her gun just in case it was an unwanted guest.

She crept out of the bedroom, silent as a mouse, and snuck to the kitchen entrance. She heard someone rummaging through the fridge and cabinents and drew her gun, but not planning to shoot just yet. She jumped around the corner, only to see it was the doctor, with arms full of food and a mouth stuffed with the fish sticks and custard they had last night.

He turned and they locked eyes. "God Doctor! I thought you were a burgalar!" He quickly swallowed his mouthful of food only to respond "Doctor Song, you have too many worries." _"yes and one of them is our relationship" _Thought river to herself. she wouldn't dare speak that to the doctor. Lord knows what he may do.

Just as she was turning to go back to their bedroom and mope, he caught her by the shirt, and pulled her literally inches from his face.

"River Song, i have a surprise for you if you will cooperate. Get in that evening dress i love and meet me in the TARDIS" and with that he was off down the hall to the TARDIS. When she heard the door shut, she turned excitedly towards the bedroom. "Maybe this thousand year old timelord still has some romance in him after all." she said out loud while slipping on the dress and shoes. It was an Emerald Green satin gown that clung to her curves beautifully. Amelia bought it for her after they got married, and it made the doctor melt like putty in her hands.

"River? Are you coming?" She could hear the excitement in his voice. "Yes sweetie i'll be right the- " As she turned the corner to come down the hallway, she was greeted by the doctor. He had on a Black tuxedo with his favorite top hat. She got excited at the sight of him. _"who knows what this mad man has in store for me tonight?" _She thought as she looked him over. Something about him just made her smile. He took her hand, got on one knee and kissed it, like a true gentleman.

"Are you ready River Song?" he said rythmically as he stared at her with those perfect grey eyes. They had bits of Blue and green in them, and she was taken aback by their beauty. She could feel him shaking as he held her hand, so she could tell he was either nervous or excited. probably a mixture of the two.

"Yes i am, Doctor." He beamed a smile that shone like the stars.

And with that they sauntered off, happily, to the TARDIS.

**Please review! Reviews are loved! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Here's an Update on the story! Dang school keeps getting in the way! :(**

As they approached the TARDIS, The doctor opened the door for River. As soon as she stepped through the door, she gasped. No wonder he hadn't been home in a while. It must have taken hours, no, days to decorate the console room like this! It was beautifully decorated as a street in a foreign city. There were vines with delicate pink flowers hanging from the ceiling and ivy tracing up the walls. He had something that looked like a stage set draped over the walls, with brick streets and beautiful street lamps that looked like the could start flickering at any moment now. While she stood there, taking in the mesmerizing scenery, he creeped up behind her and grabbed her by the waist.

_" Any idea where our journey will lead us tonight?" _He whispered playfully in her ear as he gently rocked them from side to side to the beat of the soft music playing. But River could not even articulate a proper sentence. All she could manage was a gentle head shake 'no'. He had noticed this strange new feeling of being flabbergasted inside her, and shifted her to where she was facing him, Although she could not take her eyes off the scenery.

_" Proffesor Song, you seem to have gone speechless."_

_" I...It's just so beautiful." _She somehow managed to get those three words out.

_" All for my dearest River." _He tenderly placed his hand on her face as if not to mess up her gorgeous makeup nor move a single hair. Softly, he pressed their lips together in the most fantastic of ways. River returned the kiss with the same, if not more, tenderness. She slowly moved one of her hands to his chest. She could feel how fast his hearts were racing and hoped he could not feel hers. Something about his kisses...They were electrifying and melted her to the core. Slowly, they both retreated from the kiss and he stared longingly into her eyes. She knew he wanted more, and so did she. But the night was still young, and there will be plenty of time for that later.

_"Well then, off we go!" _He rushed off for the console, leaving her standing there, still mushy on the inside. _"I have programmed the TARDIS to a pre-determined destination." _He winked, then chuckled, flashing that ten million dollar smile of his. River let out a giggle and smiled. He was so awkward and cheesy sometimes, but she wasn't complaining. He would gladly sacrifice himself for her, and she would do the same.

As the TARDIS arrived, He started fidgeting nervously. Double, triple, even quadruple checking the coordinates. When he had grown sure and slightly confident, he took her hand and swept her over to the doors. He planted a quick kiss on her cheek, and wiped a stray hair that had fallen into her face.

_" Welcome my River," _and with that he opened the TARDIS doors.

**~Reviews are welcome! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**This update is just for my friend Daniel (David), who begged me to update! KissKiss, Alexandra (River) :)**

Chapter 3

River had, for the second time this evening, gone speechless. Except this time, she almost fainted. But she kept her composure and whispered "Wow".

_" Where are we?" _she said in awe of her surroundings.

_" Why, we are in Madrid, Spain of course!"_

The streets were paved with alternating red and black brick. _We must be in the old part, _She thought to herself. There were beautiful stone work buildings and tight side streets filled with corner stores. The TARDIS had landed on one of these, and up ahead she could see a marble fountain with a gold statue in the middle of a woman feeding pigeons.

_"Come along Song, The restaurant is right up ahead." _River didn't want food at all, she just wanted to walk down every side street and take in the beauty. The sights, sounds, and smells of Madrid...

But she reluctantly followed, The doctor tucking her under his arm protectively as they strolled. He was so warm and comforting, like a winter blanket. Unlike the chill in the air, she could stay in his comfort forever. They turned a corner, bombarded by the city life. People shouting; trying to sell you something, get you to give them money, or even clothing. They approached a lovely woman selling roses for 5 euros a piece. They halted, as the doctor rambled in his pocket for change. He finally found the money, told River to wait one minute, and walked over to purchase one. He picked a yellow one, to match River's bright personality, thanked her and presented her with the rose.

_" Oh doctor, it's gorgeous!" _She breathed while taking it and smelling it. It smelled like her perfume, surprisingly.

_"Glad you like it" _he took her arm in his, and she shivered, as now she felt the chill in the air without his arm to warm her. They strolled arm in arm until the got to the restaurant the doctor promised about.

_'Casa de Botín' _The sign read. _"You know River, this is the oldest restaurant in the world. In fact, I was one of the first to eat here!"_

She laughed at his boasting. _" Oh really now doctor?" _He loved to show off his age and all the things he has seen and done, at least the happy things.

_"Yes Professor Song," _He opened the door for her and they entered through heavy wooden doors. _"They've redecorated since then though, now they have electricity and air conditioning!" _She laughed at this, he always knew how to amuse her.

The lighting in the restaurant, although present, was dim. There was a bar to their right, filled with men, chattering in Spanish and eating Tapas. The beer was plentiful, although wine was more her thing. She remembers the last time the doctor had wine, and he nearly vomited. She smiled at the thought.

A waiter approached, and The doctor and him carried on some conversation in Spanish before he finally led them to their table. The table had a white linen on it, with a candle lit in the middle, slowly dripping hot wax onto the cloth. There was a glass of wine, for her she assumed, and a glass of lemon water for him. He rushed around her, to the table and pulled out her chair for her. She had never loved this man more in her entire life.

**As always, reviews are welcome ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: who wants an Update? You want an Update! Here ya go:**

"Oh Doctor!" she cooed, mouth full of paella. "This is...", swallow, "The best thing I've ever eaten!" As she swallowed the last bit remaining in her mouth, she dove in for more.

"I thought you might like it. It's some earth dish with Seafood and rice and vegetables. I like it, sort of." He said, smiling as he watched her and ate his small bowl of the dish.

"Well, I could care less if it's from Mars, it is MARVELOUS!" and with that, she cleaned her plate. It was so clean, you could just reuse it right then.

"Can I have another bowl sweetie? Please?" she pleaded.

"No sweetie, you have to save room for dessert!" He playfully booped her on the nose, and she smiled.

"I'm all yours, sweetie." She placed her palms together, intertwining her fingers, and resting her head on top of one of them. The way she did that, so slowly and with such care, just drove him crazy.

"I've already ordered our dessert, so don't even bother looking at the menu." He winked.

"Well for one, I can't read Spanish, and two; considering you've ordered for us, AND in Spanish, I'm fearing dessert." The Doctor took slight offense to this, but could never get angry at her.

"Oi, are you saying that you trust me with your life, but don't trust me with a simple choice of desserts?"

"Well for all I know, It could be a strange and undesirable delicacy from another planet. But, if it has chocolate, we should be okay." She lowered her eyes to an almost playful glare, and crossed her arms so that he, and anyone behind him, had a pleasing view of her cleavage. The Doctor started lightly sweating. _Oh she's asking for it tonight... practically begging._ He thought to himself

The waiter dropped off the dessert, which was something called Flan, and it looked delectable! River greedily grabbed her fork, but before she could reach the flan, The Doctor grabbed her wrist.

"Uh-uh River, not so fast." He took the fork from her grip, "Allow me." He cut off a small slice and balanced it on the fork, caramel sauce dripping onto the platter. He cupped his hand underneath and slowly guided it toward her lips. At first River was confused, but she caught on and opened her mouth to receive the tempting dessert. When the Doctor placed it on her tongue, it practically melted. It was like heaven. She let out a pleased noise, to let him know he picked a great choice. He smiled, seemingly like he knew.

"So I guess I am to assume I will have to get a recipe, correct?"

"Mmhm." She loved the fact that he could cook, and edible food at that. She got another bite, except this time, gave it to him. He seemed pleased, just the expression on his face gave it away. While he had his eyes closed, River sneaked another bite and quickly plopped it in her mouth.

"Hey now, don't eat it all up!" He said, picking up his fork. In a couple minutes, There was no flan in sight, and they were happily giggling for no apparent reason. So the Doctor picked up the bill, and tipped the waiter. He pulled River's seat out from the table, and she graciously took his hand. With that, they strolled out of the restaurant, into the night.

It was well into the evening, perhaps 10 o' clock. They spent hours in the restaurant on their surprising date. But Madrid was just waking up. People just finished dinner there and were out partying, and would continue into the wee hours of the morning. Nothing ever closed. Everything was accessible 24/7.

The Doctor spotted a small store. To many, it just looked like an ordinary market. But to the Doctor, anything and everything was classified as an adventure.

"Geronimo! Professor Song!" He shouted as he abruptly took her hand and ran off, dragging her behind him.

"Where in the name of Gallifrey are we going?" She shouted back at him, Strawberry Blonde curls bouncing each time she took a step.

"On an adventure!" He smiled back at her like a child. They finally stopped in front of the doors, only for him to open the door for his wife.

"Oh sweetie, you're spoiling-" She stopped at his side and they both looked at the bounty that laid before them. Fruits, Vegetables, Sweets and Drinks galore! Mangoes, Fresh Olives, Chupa-Chups, and all the ingredients for any gourmet dish in the world.

The Doctor picked up a round, pinkish fruit, and confusingly sniffed the strange object he held in his hand. It smelled sweet and inviting, just like River's perfume.

"Professor Song, what is this?" He said, puzzled.

She smiled warmly, "It's called a Pomegranate, Sweetie."

"Fantastic! I'll take 4!" He flashed a childish grin at his wife.

**2 followers! You guys are amazing! As are all my viewers ;) KissKiss**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I love you all! Sadly, here is the ending chapter. I hope you like the end though ;)**

After purchasing 4 pomegranates, a bag of Chupa-Chups, and 2 churros, the Doctor and River started back to the TARDIS. They strolled the dimly lit streets, laughing and holding hands. Never approached by anyone or anything. It was almost as if they had their own little bubble surrounding them, a bubble filled with love.

As they approached the blue box with the words "Police Box" on the top, the Doctor fumbled foolishly in his pockets for his keys. River just stood back and chuckled to herself as he attempted to open the doors. He got so nervous around her, it's like every date they have is their first.

_"Oh you think this is funny huh?" _He said playfully over his shoulder to his giggling wife. Once the doors were opened, he swaggered over towards River.

_"I'll show you funny" _With that, he went around her and in one swift move, picked her up into his arms. She swung her arm around his neck as she let out a playful shriek. She giggled as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He carried her into the TARDIS and sat her down on the sofa. As soon as he go the TARDIS going, he came and sat himself riht beside her.

_"Well now that I have her in flight, what do you want to do honey?" _His arm around her protectively.

_"Well I'd love to do some of this." _She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. _He fell for it...good. _She thought. _Now he's right where I want him. _She shifted a hand to his neck. She lifted it and with her perfectly manicured red nails, she lightly tickled him on the back of the neck.

_"RI-VER!" _He shrieked. The sensation completely immobilized him. So she took her other hand and tickled him where she knew he couldn't stand it: His stomach.

_"River! What are you doing?!" _He said between giggles.

She smiled childishly, _"A tickle war Sweetie! I know you've heard of one!" _She leaped up. _"Now, do you think you can catch me?!"_

_"Oh i most certainly will Professor Song!"_ He bound after her, only to run smack into the console. She was more agile than he remembered. He quickly recovered and ran after the sound of clicking heels.

_"Come and get me Sweetie!" _She tried to run, but this time, the Doctor was faster. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, to spin her around. While she was disoriented, he tickled her stomach. She tried to fight back, but was crippled by his fingers and her own laughter.

Finally, she escaped his grasp and darted into their bedroom. She slammed the door right in time. He banged on the door playfully, for him to gain entrance.

_"No Sweetie, just wait!"_ She slipped off her dress, to replace it with a sheer white nightgown.

_"Oh come on! You know how patience is not one of my virtues!"_ He whined

_"Whining and begging gets you nowhere with me!"_ She replied in a condescending tone. She rushed to turn down the lights and the sheets. She wanted him to be surprised!

_"...How about now?!" _He continued to knock.

_"Only if you stop that incessant knocking!" _She chimed. Once he stopped, she diid a quick mirror check. Her curls were a tad frizzy, but her red lipstick still intact.

_Perfect, _She thought. She waltzed toward the door and greeted an anxious doctor.

_"Hello again, Sweetie." _She leaned against the door frame smiling.

_"Oh Professor Song." _He breathed. _God, why'd she do this to him?! _He thought. But he loved every minute of it.

_"What do you think?" _She said, tracing her finger over her hip.

_"I think it needs to go, now." _He smiled and entered the bedroom with his wife

This was a perfect ending to a perfect evening. But the night was just getting started. And they were taking full advantage of every second of it.

_~The End~ _

**I will be making 2 sequels. 1) a smutty sequel [As requested by a friend] and 2) a fluffy sequel. I will make it though so you can skip the smut and go straight to the fluff if smut is not your thing. Thanks a bunch you guys! KissKiss :)**


End file.
